


Push and Pull

by Wle0416



Series: Malex Week 2020 [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Banter, Flirting, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Some angst, Teen Malex, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wle0416/pseuds/Wle0416
Summary: Michael doesn't understand why Alex is giving him the cold shoulder.Takes place after prom, but my own version of what happened shortly thereafter, and isn't canon compliant.Written for Malex Week 2020. Day 3.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Malex Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828741
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	Push and Pull

Michael didn't understand.

Here he was sitting in the Crashdown staring longingly across the restaurant at Alex Manes, THE Alex Manes that he found himself increasingly curious about, and Alex had barely spared him a single look.

Ever since the debacle at prom, he and Alex had started to forge a real friendship. They were by no means besties but gone was that initial shyness that comes with forming a new relationship with someone. And he thought, at the very least, Alex would come over and say hello.

Michael was seated in a booth alone, waiting to meet up with Max, and Alex was just sitting at the counter, sipping on a milkshake absentmindedly.

Why wasn't he looking at him?

Michael glanced at his watch and reckoned that Max was still a good ten minutes away, so he steeled himself and bounced out of the booth, striding right towards Alex.

Not knowing whether to sit in the vacant seat beside him or stand casually to the side, Michael opted to lean against the counter, hovering just above the seat. He was going for a relaxed pose, but considering how uncomfortable the position was, he had a feeling he wasn't pulling it off.

"Hey," Michael murmured.

Alex took his eyes off his shake and briefly glanced at Michael before bringing his eyes back to the gooey chocolate treat. "Hey."

"You waiting for someone?"

Alex seemed unsure and a bit jumpy, as if he didn't know how to answer the question. "Kind of."

"You're kind of waiting for someone?"

Alex shrugged and took a long sip of his sad-looking shake. "Yeah."

Michael should have walked away because Alex was obviously in no mood to speak with him, but he decided to push once more. "Everything okay?"

"I'm fine, Guerin. Now, if you'll excuse me," Alex said in a highly agitated voice, refusing to meet Michael's eyes.

Michael was hurt, and he was sure that hurt was written all over his face, so he quickly turned away and walked back toward his booth. He put his hands in his lap and kept his eyes laser-focused on the door until Max strode in a few minutes later.

"Hey. Sorry, I'm late, my parents insisted I stay home for dinner, but I'm still good to get some fries and a shake!" Max exclaimed as he slid into the seat across from Michael.

"Can we go somewhere else?" Michael asked earnestly.

"What? Why? I just got here."

"I just don't want to be here," Michael spoke in a hushed tone.

"What's up, dude? Did something happen?"

It took everything inside Michael to stay seated and not storm out of the diner. He was angry, sure, but more than anything else, he was confused and mortified. 

He was about to speak when his phone chimed in his pocket. He pulled it out, and his eyes widened.

_Alex: Look, I'm sorry. I can explain._

Michael looked over at Alex and saw him staring at his phone, which was now glued to his hand.

"Earth to Michael!" Max exclaimed, but before he could get another word out, Liz Ortecho came over to the booth, and Max forgot about everything else when Liz was around.

_Michael: You can explain why you were just rude to me?_

_Alex: I'm embarrassed._

_Michael: I don't get it._

_Alex: I haven't seen you in public since prom._

_Michael: I still don't get it._

_Alex: Prom was awful. And I don't want you to be seen with me. I don't want anyone to mess with you._

_Michael: I can take care of myself. But I get it. I'm sorry Valenti is such a jerk._

_Alex: It's fine. I'm sorry I was just a jerk to you._

_Michael: I'll forgive you this time._

_Alex: This time?_

_Michael: Yeah, if it happens again though…_

Michael stole a sideways glance at Alex and saw him smiling sweetly at the screen in front of him.

_Alex: Will you be staying in the shed tonight? It's supposed to be pretty cold._

_Michael: If I do, do you want to hang out?_

_Alex: Maybe._

_Michael: You're on thin ice Manes._

_Alex: Why doesn't Max just ask Liz out? He's so in love with her._

Michael laughed out loud as he looked across the booth and saw Max looking up at Liz with pure adoration. Alex did have a point.

_Michael: I think he's scared._

_Alex: Of what?_

_Michael: Rejection._

_Alex: I think she likes him._

_Alex: She just thinks she's supposed to be with Valenti._

_Michael: That guy is the worst._

_Alex: Believe me, I know._

_Michael: It's weird we're texting when we're in the same room._

_Alex: I know. I'm the worst too._

_Michael: You're not the worst._

_Alex: No?_

_Michael: Not even close._

_Alex: I can't figure you out, Guerin._

_Michael: There's not much to figure out. What you see is what you get._

_Alex: I don't think that's true._

Michael was getting ready to respond when he heard a high-pitched squeal and saw Maria DeLuca bouncing into the diner. She headed right towards Alex and wrapped him up into a long embrace. Liz excused herself from her conversation with Max, leaving him visibly disappointed, and headed over to engulf her two best friends.

Michael turned his eyes to Max and watched him as he kept his eyes focused on Liz. "Don't you ever get tired of staring at her?"

"What, what are you talking about?" Max stammered, trying to hide the red rising up in his cheeks.

Michael laughed and shook his head.

"Nevermind me. I saw you texting furiously over there. Who's the lucky girl?"

Michael stopped mid-laugh and cleared his throat. "Look, what are you going to order? I've been here forever. I'm starving."

"I thought you wanted to leave?"

Michael shrugged. "I changed my mind."

Max rolled his eyes and picked up the menu as if he didn't already know every item on the there by heart.

Michael's phone chimed once more, and he tried to ignore the happiness flowing through him.

_Alex: I'll see you tonight._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
